


Jamilams One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian
Summary: “Are you drunk?”“Don’t touch me.”





	Jamilams One Shot

Life was starting to get… confusing… for John Laurens. It all started when he found out he was gay. He personally didn’t care much about it, nor did it bother him that he liked guys. What he did care about was how he found out. Or, rather, who brought it to his attention.

Thomas Jefferson. Tall, great hair, perfect, well, everything. He was drop dead gorgeous and he knew it damn well. He also happened to be one of John’s friends. Unfortunately, he alone was not the confusing part. There was another problem that John had and his name was Alexander Hamilton.

John’s best friend since they met, just as gorgeous in his own way. Alexander seemed like he’d be the obvious choice for a boyfriend if John wanted one. The problem was he knew that. He also knew that Thomas was equally perfect boyfriend material.

Everyone knew that John knew that. Of course, they all had their own opinions, but John wasn’t convinced by either side that he should choose one friend over another. So… Thomas thought of a solution. Alexander wasn’t a fan, to say the least.

“Are you drunk or are you just crazy.”

Thomas tutted and shook his head. “Think about it, Hamilton. John likes both of us and he can’t decide. Naturally, he should be able to date both of us.”

“Yeah, don’t take this the wrong way, but you repulse me.”

“Oh, come on. I’m not that bad. Besides, it’s for John. And we don’t have to date. That’s not how these types of relationships always work. I can go out with him and you can go out with him and we don’t have to be with each other.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow as he thought it over. “I don’t know..”

“Oh, come on,” Thomas sighed. “It’s for John. As long as he’s okay with it, I don’t see your problem.”

Alexander hesitated. He wanted to date John, but with Thomas as his competition, he was sure that he’d drop him in a matter of weeks. Still… to at least have him for that long was a promise that was sweet enough in itself. “Alright. I’ll do it.”

“There you go,” Thomas smiled, patting Alexander’s back.

“Don’t touch me.”

The next day, after school, Thomas invited John over to his house to hang out for a while. The two stayed in the living room and watched movies on the couch while eating pizza. Halfway through the middle of the movie, there was a knock on the door. “That must be the surprise I arranged for you.”

John’s smile faded a bit. “Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything. You know how I feel about relationships right now.. I’m sorry if I led you on..” He got up to leave, but Thomas put his hands on his shoulders and sat him back down.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re going to like this surprise.” He kissed his forehead and went to the door, coming back with Alexander.

“Hey, John.”

“Alex?.. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here for our date?”

“Date?..” He looked over at Thomas for an answer, but was only met with a knowing smile. “What’s going on?”

Both boys sat on either side of him, Thomas responding first. “Well, we know you like us, both of us..”

“And it isn’t fair to make you choose one or the other…”

“Nor is it fair to make you feel like you can’t be near one or the other because you think we’ll think you’re picking favorites.”

“So, we figured that it was only fair that you get to date us both.”

They both smiled and kissed John’s blushing cheeks.

“O-Oh… You guys don’t need to do anything crazy like that for me…”

Alexander shrugged. “Yeah, but we want to.”

“And we’d love to, if it means we can both be yours.”

John smiled and hugged both of them. “You guys are serious? And you’re both sure?”

They both nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything, sunshine.”

“Yeah. We’re best friends. I’d do anything for you.”

“Then how could I possibly say no to this?”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone interested in commissioning me for one shots can email me at slashgashotaku@gmail.com for details.


End file.
